1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to differential assemblies, and more particularly to a compact differential assembly for motor vehicles, having side gears integrally formed at an inboard end of a respective axle shaft within an outside diameter thereof as a unitary single-piece part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, differentials well known in the prior art, are arranged in a power transmission system of a motor vehicle to allow a pair of output shafts operatively coupled to an input shaft to rotate at different speeds, thereby allowing the wheel associated with each output shaft to maintain traction with the road while the vehicle is turning. Conventional differentials include a differential case defining a gear chamber, and disposed therein, a differential gear set including at least one input pinion gear, and a pair of output side gears non-rotatably coupled to corresponding axle shafts. Such a device essentially distributes the torque provided by the input shaft between the output shafts. This type of differentials is known in the art as an open differential, i.e. a differential where movements of its various internal components are not restricted in any significant fashion.
Normally, the differential assemblies comprise a differential case and a differential pinion shaft is disposed within the differential case for rotatably supporting a set of pinion mate gears. In turn, the pinion mate gears drivingly engage a pair of opposite side gears for allowing differential rotation therebetween. Typically, the side gears are splined to corresponding axle shafts.
The conventional differential assemblies are multipart and relatively voluminous aggregates, expensive in manufacturing and labor extensive in assembling.
Thus, there is a need for a differential assembly that is simple, compact and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides a novel arrangement of a compact differential assembly including a differential case, a set of free-floating pinion mate gears mounted therewithin, and a pair of opposite side gears integrally formed at inward ends of respective axle shafts within an outside diameter thereof as a unitary single-piece part, and drivingly engaging the differential pinion mate gears for allowing differential rotation therebetween.
In accordance with the first embodiment of the present invention, the differential assembly further includes a ring gear is fastened to the differential case.
Alternatively, in accordance with the second embodiment of the present invention, the differential case and the ring gear are integrally formed as a unitary single-piece part by any appropriate process well known in the art, such as casting, machining or powder metallurgy.
Therefore, the novel differential assembly in accordance with the present invention provides a simple, compact, inexpensive in manufacturing and easy to assemble differential assembly.